Diesel particulate filters (DPFs) have been broadly used to capture and remove particulate matter (PM) from exhaust streams of diesel engines. A catalyzed, monolithic ceramic substrate is one filter material conventionally used in such particulate filters because of its ability to withstand harsh temperature and durability requirements in the exhaust aftertreatment and to capture and oxidize soot to CO2 for subsequent release. Current DPF technologies are aimed at identifying the right pore size distribution and mean pore size diameter (MPD) to aid in increasing filtration efficiencies. The reduction in MPD leads to increases in pressure drop across the particulate filters, thereby impacting engine back pressure. Additional challenges arise in maintaining the balance between maximizing filtration capability with the filter's quality factor (i.e. ratio of differential pressure to available area) over a period of time.